The present application relates generally to the field of camshafts for use in internal combustion engines. More specifically, this application relates to a camshaft assembly having at least one member insert molded onto a cast iron camshaft body to efficiently tailor the strength and durability of the camshaft assembly to withstand varying levels of stress and loading.